


Wake Up Call

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, PWP, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai wakes up needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

It was early morning in the land of Suwa. Fay Fluorite sat up as the sun poured into his bedroom. Between all the demons they had slayed, him and Kurogane barely had any time for themselves. Fay had woken up feeling sexual, more than usual. He looked over at Kurogane, only to see that the other man was in a deep sleep. Fay didn't have the heart to wake Kurogane up, the man rarely slept so deeply. Fay conducted a plan to get himself off without waking Kurogane. He removed his own pants and underwear. He picked up the lubricant and unscrewed the cap. He spent some time preparing himself and then he slowly made his way over to Kurogane. He pulled the ninja's pants and underwear down enough to expose the other man's slightly stiff cock. Ah, it seems Kuro-rin was having a case of morning wood. 

Guilt swelled in the blonde's chest as Kurogane hadn't gotten any decent sleep in weeks, what with helping in Suwa's affairs and controlling the demons outside the wards, but he couldn't help himself. Maybe he should have just taken care of himself, but looking at Kurogane, despite him being sound asleep, made butterflies dance in stomach.

Fay grabbed the lubricant bottle, panting slightly as he did so. He poured some into his hand and rubbed it onto Kurogane's member. Once he felt it was lubed and hard enough, he straddled Kurogane's lap and after pausing for a moment, lowered himself onto the erect member. He gasped as he did so. After allowing a few moments for his body to adjust to the foreign object in his body Fay started to move up and down, panting as he did so.  
The blonde went slowly, not wanting to wake Kurogane. He knew the man was a deep sleeper, but he was prone to waking up at a moment's notice if for one reason or another he sensed an ominous aura. Kurogane's brow furrowed as he frowned in his sleep on the verge of waking.

Fay was torn. He wanted to go faster but if he did Kurogane would surely wake up but if he went to slow he wouldn't get off and then there was still the chance of Kurogane waking up. He picked up his pace slightly.

Moments later, as even Kurogane couldn't sleep long when someone was trying to have sex with him, he cracked open an eye to look up. His body tingled with arousal and it only multiplied when he saw Fai flushed and riding him. "You could have woken me up you know." He ground out as he began to wake up more, his hands sliding up Fai's long legs before stopping on his hips.

Fay's face turned bright red. "I...umm.....sorry..." Fay squirmed out of Kurogane's grip and slipped himself off. "You...just....looked so...peaceful.." Fay was still stuttering with embarrassment.

Groaning at the loss and Fai slipping out of his hands, Kurogane propped himself up on his elbows. "And you decided to have sex with me?" He said with a smirk, amused by the blonde. It had been a nice way to wake up, much better than being told to rush off somewhere to slay demons. "Wake me up next time." Hard and wanting now, Kurogane wasn't about to let Fai stop, no matter how embarrassed he seemed to be. "You can't just leave us both unfinished now."

"...Eh? Why....not?" Fay was still embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

Kurogane gave him a blank look. "You can't be series. We're both hard and if you don't, then I'll pin you to the bed and fuck you and I won't let you come either." He threatened.

That was enough to convince Fay. "...Shall we head to the bath then?"

"Bath? I doubt either of us could make it that far." Kurogane countered/

"Either the bath or no deal." Fay countered back.

"Fine." Kurogane got up, albeit awkwardly as he was still hard, and dragged Fai into the baths. Luckily for them Suwa had an extensive hot spring network which made for the ability to have smaller, private baths in some areas of the castle. They at least didn't have to go far and the water was always heated and ready as the bath was built out of the ground itself and the surrounding area covered stone and wood to make it match with the layout of the rest of the surrounding room.

The steam protruding from the bath made Fay's skin flush more. "Good thing we already started, Kuro-needy." Fay's embarrassment was dying down now.  
Stepping into the bath he pulled Fai with him and turned the blonde around. "Grab the edge."

Fay did as he was told and grabbed the edge and held tightly despite the hot water relaxing his muscles.

Wading up behind him, Kurogane wasted no time in taking his cock in hand and guiding himself to Fai's entrance where he pushed himself inside with little resistance. Groaning, the taller man slowly filled his lover.

Having already been pre-stretched, Fay pushed back as Kurogane pushed his cock into his body. "..You planning on punishing me for trying to get off without you?"Cue Fay's dirty talking, something Kurogane enjoyed, on occasion.

"I'm going to make you /scream/." Kurogane growled as he grabbed Fai's hips, his head dipped down to nip at Fai's ear.

Fay titled his head to give Kurogane better access. "I'd love to see you try." Both men were stubborn and loved competition so the two of them sometimes like to taunt the other to make their sexual romp better. 

Without warning Fai, Kurogane pulled almost painfully slow out of Fai before slamming back inside his pliant body, where he started up a quick and shallow pace.

Fay bit back a moan. He knew that it would drive Kurogane to keep going at this pace and eventually that would make him hit Fay's prostate. Gathering up the will power to talk despite being fucked senseless, Fay taunted again. "..Is...that..the...best...Kuro-rin...can...do?"

Smirking, Kurogane knew what Fai was doing. "I can. Was just getting started." The water only reached their thighs, not deep enough to really be submerged in it, which in turn let them move better. "You're always so eager." Kurogane growled out as Fai's body took him in. Slipping one hand lower he lifted Fai's thigh up and to the edge of the bath so he could change his angle.

That was enough to push Fay into screaming. Kurogane had hit his prostate. "KURO-SAMA!"

Kurogane smirked at that. "Though you were going to...put up a challenge?" He grunted before reaching around to pinch at one of the blonde's nipples.

"...Want...me...to?" Fay was panting holding back, he didn't want to give in.

"Nnggh...wouldn't be much of a fight if you didn't." He tempered his thrusts, wanting Fai to ache and feel every inch of him when he moved inside the other's pliant body.

Despite the mixture of pain and pleasure he was feeling, Fay kept his mouth shut. Kurogane wanted him to put up a fight, so the blonde was going to, even if it meant he'd be sore tomorrow. 

Kurogane slipped a hand down then and loosely held Fai's erection in his hand. He smiled against Fai's hair at the silence, the only sounds in the room being the water slouching and the sound of their movements. Wanting to drag this out, Kurogane gave soft lingering touches that would make the blonde want more.

A shot of arousal went down Fay's spine. Even as Kurogane's hand wrapped loosely around his cock, the mage didn't moan. He knew he was losing the battle though. Taking in a few breaths to attempt to calm himself, Fay tightened his body's hold on Kurogane's member.

Kurogane winced and pushed harder into the blonde, Fai was tight and squeezing his cock in just the right ways. Dipping his head down he licked up a stray bead of sweat.

Fay was shaking with pleasure as he pushed his hips back meeting Kurogane's thrusts. It was painfully tight, but at the same time felt so good.

Kurogane nipped and sucked at Fai's shoulder and the side of his neck as he angled himself just so in order to hit the blonde's prostate and cause the most friction between them. Had he known Fai had been wanting he would have done something about it, but it seemed even now the blonde didn't want to tell him everything, even when it was something as simple as sex.

Fay's knuckles were turning white from gripping the edge of the bath so hard. He was getting so close to his climax.

"Don't think I'll just let you come." Kurogane told him when he felt the way Fai's body was tensing up. He had to win their little challenge after all. 

"..I don't..want you to..." Fay wasn't about to give in either, even though his body was screaming in protest.

Setting Fai's leg back into the water, Kurogane slipped out of the blonde with a stifled groan. Grabbing onto slim hips he pulled Fai back so the blonde had to stretch to still be able to hold onto the edge. Bending Fai down, Kurogane gave a predatory smile at the sight of Fai's reddened skin before he began teasingly touching the blonde's thighs with his fingers.. 

Fay groaned at the loss of contact. "Nngh, what are you....doing?"

"What do you think?" Kurogane asked as he pressed two fingers into Fai and stretched him open again. "You're going to be sore later today."

"No demon fighting for me then..." Fay winced as he was stretched again, he had no clue what his lover was planning.

"If I had the time, I'd fuck you until you couldn't even get out of bed." Kurogane told the blonde. "If I didn't know any better I'd say it looked like you'd been taken by more than one person." Fai's skin was flushed and red from the water and Kurogane and he looked used and wanton. It sent a spark of excitement straight to his cock. 

"Trust me..only you..." Fay's breathing was ragged, if he had know he could've gotten Kurogane to have sex with him like this, he would've woken the man up instead of attempting to ride him in his sleep.

"I know." Hooking his fingers inside the blonde, Kurogane listened for Fai to make any noise as he rubbed against the other's prostate. 

Fay shut his eyes as the pleasure started to overtake him. Maybe Kurogane would win this time around.

He wanted to just push himself back inside the blonde and fuck him until they both came, but he wanted Fai to submit first. Kurogane pumped his fingers in and out of the other, wanting Fai to feel him.

Fay's cock twitched with pleasure and need of release. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed Kurogane back inside of him. "Nngh, Kuro-rin...fuck....me..."

Getting part of what he wanted he removed his fingers and with Fai's back arching for him he realigned himself with the other's body and pushed back inside the other.

Fay's hair was sticking to his face. Between the heat of the bath and the intense sex they were having, it was no wonder. When Kurogane obliged to what he wanted, Fay mewled and reached up to hold onto Kurogane.

With the blonde's arm hooked haphazardly around his neck, Kurogane watched as his cock drove into Fai. The other's body was arched out and looked almost uncomfortable, but the pleasure of being inside his lover made him quickly forget.

Fay didn't care about the pain right now, all he knew was Kurogane's cock was inside of his body fucking him relentlessly. The blonde was screaming out cries of pleasure and occasionally curse words. His climax was coming closer, he could feel his balls drawing up to his body. After a few more moments of the assault from Kurogane's very erect and hard cock, Fay came. He screamed as he did so and his body tightly clenched Kurogane's member.  
Kurogane came moments later, unable to keep going with their current position. He had to brace himself to keep them both upright. Leisurely he kissed Fai's cheek and throat as they both came down from their high. 

Fay was breathing hard, his chest heaving to get the oxygen he needed into his lungs. "...wow.."  
Kurogane chuckled as his hand pressed against Fai's stomach. "Let's bath and then sleep." 

"I've had enough of water for one day, next time when I'm sexually frustrated, remind me to jack off, at least I'll be able to move."

"You're the one that tried to have sex with me." Kurogane argued, though there was no bite in his voice. "Think you can stand by yourself?"

"I can try." Fay attempted to stand, wincing as he did so, but his legs wobbled and he started to topple over.  
Kurogane still had his arm around him so Fai didn't go far. "At least let me pull out first." He grumbled before  
separating their bodies. Grabbing a small square of cloth, Kurogane dunked it in the water before he  
quickly wiped over Fai's body cleaning him.

"Such a gentleman Kuro-sama." Fay was getting some of his energy back to tease.

Once they were both clean enough, Kurogane gathered Fai into his arms and brought them back to bed. The sheets clung to their skin as he'd been unable to grab them a towel. "Now sleep and if you want sex later, wake me."


End file.
